


[好兆头]敬人类（Humanity）

by ganeshalien



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganeshalien/pseuds/ganeshalien
Summary: ※非典型同人，更准确的定义其实应该是一个“伪装成同人的意识流胡言乱语”，所以，占tag致歉？※既然都是伪装的同人了，CP大概就是浮云了吧，CAC或者ACA或者随便什么算是背景。※不排除OOC的可能。※大概就是（一个泛无神论+泛神论作者随便脑补的）天使和恶魔关于heaven and hell against humanity的讨论和猜想。





	[好兆头]敬人类（Humanity）

天启大战未遂之后，一切归于平静，伯克利广场上的夜莺在歌唱，而据说不怕圣水的恶魔克劳利和传闻不怕业火的天使亚茨拉斐尔在丽兹饭店举起酒杯敬世界。地狱和天堂最终没有将叛徒除名，甚至没扣他们的底薪，只是不再发提成，为此甚至不惜停止向他们的驻外员工委派任务。

这种平静持续了很长一段时间。但是正如克劳利在余生的第一天说过的那样，无论天堂还是地狱，都不会就此罢休，总有一天他们还会重启末日的。当然，在那之前，他们还可以在丽兹饭店奇迹般空出的双人桌前约很多次饭，而这不过是其中最普通不过的一次。

“所以你们那边有什么新的动静吗？”亚茨拉斐尔坚持咽下口中的食物并用餐巾沾沾嘴角之后才开口说话。恶魔的指节无意识地叩击着桌子，伴随着一个散漫的否定回答。然后克劳利又补充道：“除了天启四骑士又回去混在人类世界之外。不过反正以前也是这样的。”

亚茨拉斐尔放松地笑了笑，放下餐具，动作幅度极小地向上指了指：“上面……也一样，那天之后，他们确实……收敛了不少。不过，”他眨眨眼，露出了只是偶尔才有的狡黠表情，“事实上，应该说，从尼采开始，他们大概就已经没那么……了。”即使是作为尚未堕天的天使叛徒，对前同事的这种评价也有些过于大胆，因此权天使将关键词含糊了过去，不过克劳利完全明白了他的意思，发出了一个表达赞同的单音节。

“教廷的影响削弱，也不是一天两天了。我看过的一些人类写的书里，把这种情况叫做‘世俗化’。”克劳利不得不说，现在的亚茨拉斐尔比天启之前要放肆了不少，虽然他对此喜闻乐见。恶魔不喜欢读书，不过天使说的内容他也知道，毕竟写书的那些人类当中总不排除有那么几个得到过他的一点小帮助，或是启发，或是暗示，随便人类怎么说。

“天启四骑士的工作……还和以前一样吗？”严格说来，这个问题有些过界了，六千年来他们从来没有如此直白地互相打探对方其他同事的举动，按照人类的规则，那都属于商业机密。不过既然他们都在深交了，而且在敌基督当面断绝了和撒旦的父子关系之后，天堂或地狱还在人间活动的，除了他们这两个虽然在编但几乎算是退休状态的家伙之外，两边加起来也就只有天启四骑士，这点谁都心知肚明。

因此，克劳利只是漫不经心地回答：“还是一样，不过成绩就那样，按照别西卜的说法，差强人意，至少没当叛徒，还算有底线。”丝毫没有商业泄密的自觉。叛徒当然指的是某个和天使有一腿的恶魔，但叛徒显然对此不以为耻反以为荣，“要是我说，他们也够失败的。”

提起四骑士的失败，亚茨拉斐尔的第一反应是在塔菲尔德被几个小孩子变成灰的那次，毕竟那一站他也在场，亲眼目睹。不过看起来，克劳利指的并不是那一次。于是他在咽下一口从克劳利的盘子里挖来的香草冰激凌之后，抬起头看着红发恶魔，等他继续说下去。

“他们扩展了战场，然并卵。”克劳利又呷了一口酒，漫不经心地在手中摇晃酒杯，“几十年前饥荒在亚洲曾经受到过他，”他的小指象征性地朝下勾了勾，“你知道，就是下面那些，的表彰。所以这次他想要故技重施，结果遭遇了史上最精彩的惨败。”

提起前同事的倒霉事，克劳利突然兴奋起来。他甚至清了清嗓子，以哈姆雷特般的咏叹调抑扬顿挫地朗诵：“想想看，天使，那就是个鞋子上沾满泥土、脸上写满沧桑的清癯老人，而那个老家伙用瘦削的身躯和饥荒对抗了半个世纪。”恶意的笑容在他脸上扩张，“饥荒本来以为，战胜天启四骑士之一这种事值得让游吟诗人大书特书，这样至少他也可以占据相当一部分篇幅。然而你猜怎么样，天使？没有华丽的史诗，当然也没有浓墨重彩的反派，那个老家伙在全世界面前说，他只是个农民！哈哈，被一个人类农民打败，饥荒那个家伙甚至没脸回去述职！”

“一个值得尊敬的、谦逊的人类。”亚茨拉斐尔点点头，露出浅笑，用谁也听不清的声音咕哝了几句。克劳利猜他大概是在赞美那个挫败饥荒的中国人，用天使的语言。

在克劳利再次以一种超越瑜伽的角度扭动着换了个坐姿的时候，天使忍不住追问：“战争呢？每当人类试图对抗她的时候，总还不得不依赖她的力量。所以她的成绩或许还不错？”而恶魔却像是听到了什么了不得的笑话一样龇起牙，从齿缝间挤出幸灾乐祸的嘲讽：“这就太让恶魔失望了，天使。有个遭遇过牢狱之灾、在战争的阴影下受尽苦难的人类，他坐牢、绝食，他走上街头却从未发一枪一弹，虽然最后战争指使另一个人类杀了他，但他战胜了她！”克劳利可没有半分失望的样子，他手舞足蹈，天使毫不怀疑他随时可能假装自己是个游吟诗人而唱起来。

一边说着，克劳利又举杯和他的天使碰了一下，却没急着喝：“下面那边还返聘了瘟疫，他21世纪初在东亚和东南亚搞了点大事情，算是给下面挽回了一点面子，不过听说他也给你们送了不少人头。”

亚茨拉斐尔默认了，拜瘟疫所赐，那年天堂确实也接收了不少灵魂，有些还是教会医院的医护人员，奔波在第一线直到自己也因为高热和干咳倒下。但是加百列似乎没那么开心，因为这些新来者们大多数都不太热衷于《音乐之声》。

“除了神出鬼没的死亡之外，目前也只有污染还算没让下面失望。”克劳利咽下一口酒，总结道。

天使从善如流地也举杯饮下一口，轻声说：“人类无法战胜死亡，但人类也从未屈服于死亡。”他不像是说给身边的老友，更像是在对空气陈述一个不悲不喜的事实。

“说起来，天使，以你看来，污染还能在人间撑多久？”克劳利不那么真心地问。他承认这个后起之秀成绩优异，但是他可不太认同那个年轻骑士——尽管克劳利拒绝承认，但他的确有点洁癖，而这让他看起来不那么恶魔；并且乱扔垃圾乱排废水什么的一点都不好玩，比踩草坪的乐趣差远了。

天使已经吃完了自己盘子里的甜点，恶魔体贴地将自己面前几乎没有动过的盘子推过去。与此同时他听到亚茨拉斐尔的声音：“这……我不知道，不过我相信，可爱的人类不会让她活跃太久的。”

“所以这次我们可是把赌注全押在人类的这一边了，哈，他们最好以后也别让我们失望。”克劳利啜了一口香槟，故意凑到天使耳边用气声宣布。喷在耳边的气息让亚茨拉斐尔有点脸红，但是对该反驳的原则问题，亚茨拉斐尔即使脸上堆起火烧云也绝不退让：“不是‘我们’，克劳利，天使可从不赌博。”

克劳利撇了撇嘴，亚茨拉斐尔猜那双墨镜下面的蛇瞳一定翻了个白眼。“行吧，天使从不赌博。”克劳利没什么诚意地重复，“天使只是遵从本心选择了人类这边，本恶魔才喜欢押宝。”

亚茨拉斐尔朝嘴里送了一小勺慕斯，只在嘴角分给恶魔一个小小的笑容。于是克劳利将翘起的二郎腿换成另一边，举起香槟示意：“To humanity。”

“To humanity。”

\--FIN--

※关于饥荒、战争、瘟疫的讨论分别暗示袁隆平、圣雄甘地以及2003年SARS事件。如果画风违和，那就当做是作者出于对提及人物们的尊敬而夹带私货好了。

※关于污染的问题，即使天使出于对人类的信任和热爱而显得过于乐观那其实也容易理解对吧。不过作为人类，难道忍心让可爱又甜美的小天使失望吗，小可爱们？


End file.
